Terry
]] Terry is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He's the researcher working at the Zeiss Central Factory who's usually found in the lab on the 4th floor of the building together with his colleague Ray. The project that Terry's working on involves research on behalf of the Strega Corporation, the company responsible for Estelle's favorite sneakers. Terry's responsible for developing the layer between the soles and insoles of the shoes. When the time comes to subject the shoes to a stress test, Terry puts in a request with the Bracer Guild in the hopes of getting a bracer who's willing to take the test sneakers along for a long walk. "Willing" turns out to be an understatement when the bracer taking up the job ends up being none other than Estelle, who bursts into a spontaneous prayer of thanks to Aidios when she hears she gets to test a new model of her favorite sneakers. Estelle ends up walking all across the Zeiss region with the sneakers on her feet and manages to thoroughly wear them out. After she reports back in, Terry examines the shoes and concludes that he selected poor material for the soles, calling the stress test a success. Even though he was taken aback a bit by Estelle's spirited reaction upon first receiving the job, he ends up rewarding her for her efforts by handing her a new pair of Strega sneakers from a product line that's already been tested, arguing that he doesn't need them himself and he'd like them to be worn by someone who appreciates their value. While the testing process itself went smoothly, the development process itself went anything but. Terry was in the lab at the time of the blackout caused by the black orbment and when the room suddenly went dark, he nearly glued the soles of the test sneakers to the workbench. When the Black Ops agents of the Intelligence Division attack the factory and set off smoke canisters throughout the building, Terry's forced to evacuate along with the rest of his colleagues, but spends a lot of time worried sick that there's a fire that would destroy all the research data he's already gathered. In addition, Terry isn't exceptionally good at securing funding for his projects since he has trouble embellishing his reports in order to get people to pay more attention, unlike his colleague Ray whose acerbic tomatoes end up receiving demand, much to Terry's costernation since he himself was convinced to try a bit earlier and had severe trouble getting the bitter taste out of his mouth afterwards. At least he got the satisfaction of foiling Ray's attempt to have Tita eat a piece, having warned her about it ahead of time. Unlike Ray, Terry is hard-working and dedicated, but is much too honest to effectively market his ideas. Relations Terry is a direct colleague of Ray. Quests Product Testing Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Zeiss NPCs Category:Zeiss Central Factory